Городской роман: Малые Саппортуны
by valpurga
Summary: Или первая история, рассказанная Кахлессом


Эта история началась в славном городе Малые Саппортуны. И первая встреча произошла, когда я, после безуспешного поиска истины в вине, случайно забрел на подпольные бои жуков-монстроуборщиков, устраиваемые славной гильдией Хренелли. Там-то я и встретил её впервые. Высокая, наверное, одного со мной роста, и стройная молодая женщина с тёмными туго собранными в аккуратный хвост волосами. Я не смог ни рассмотреть цвета её глаз, ни толком запомнить черт лица, однако был уверен, что теперь смогу узнать в любой толпе. К сожалению, мое время пребывания в городе истекало, и я не успевал сделать даже попытки завести хотя бы мимолетное знакомство. Но я был уверен, что в следующий раз мы встретимся уже совсем скоро.

Однако мои ожидания не оправдались. В следующий раз в этот город я попал не скоро. А мои попытки попытки заглянуть в город всё время нарушались богиней Вальпургой, которую я почитал и в чью честь строил храм из золотых кирпичей. То меня в срочном порядке выдергивали из города для боя на арене, то заставляли пожертвовать всю наличность, не оставляя даже призрачной возможности снова пробраться на подпольные бои, а то и просто астрологи перенаправляли все дороги в Годвилль!

Однако проблемы не вечны и случай все-таки привел меня в Малые Саппортуны в очередной раз. Но даже оказавшись в городе не так-то просто найти человека, о котором мало что известно. Как и в прошлый раз я решил немного прошвырнуться по злачным местам этого города. Где и встретил давнего знакомого, который еще мальцом тренировал меня, обучая побеждать и только побеждать на арене. Он-то и предложил мне поучаствовать в подпольных боях героев, маскируемых под тренировочные бои. Терять было особо нечего я согласился. Первый бой определялся жеребьевкой и состоялся в тот же день.

Как говорил мне мой тренер: судья и зрители должны увидеть в тебе победителя. Тогда победа будет твоя! И я сам хотел стать победителем! И уж конечно, не ради этой топлы зевак. Отнюдь. И не ради неё, уж точно. На неё я хотел произвести впечатление. А стать победителем я хотел для себя и, возможно, немного для тренера, которому я был обязан столь многим, чьи советы не раз и не два помогали мне. В тот день я победил.

В тот первый раз, когда я переступил порог зала, где проходили бои, я конечно же и не предполагал, что это станет мои постоянным и серьезным увлечением. За редкими исключениями я демонстрировал на ринге высокую технику боя, преисполненную манёвренности, с умелой разнообразной защитой и сильным ударом.

С каждым следующим боем турнир принимал всё больше зрителей. И каждый раз выигрывая, я получал всё больше удовольствия от процесса, хотя по началу и относился ко всему этому весьма скептически. В какой-то момент я даже забыл о той цели, что вообще привела меня в этот город... И зазанавшись, а также преисполнившись самоуверенности, в очередном бою я неправильно построил тактику, недооценил соперника, за что и поплатился мощным ударом, отправившим меня в такой нокдаун, что я не смог подняться даже после слова судьи "Аут". Я даже не уверен, что вообще что-то услышал.

Это поражение было необходимым. Оно не только дало мне возможность разобраться в себе, но и понять, что эти бои не приносят мне ничего, кроме потери времени, которое я мог бы провести с куда большей пользой. Более того самолюбование и упоённость мнимыми победами скрыли от меня главные цели. Я понял, что потерялся в череде бесконечных битв. А, значит, пора было что-то менять.

Однако этот бизнес был не из тех, что так просто отпускают. Подпольная империя, которая зарабатывает на всём этом деньги, не готова была отпустить меня. Пришлось потратить немало времени и сил, чтобы убедить Больших Боссов, что на тренерской работе от меня будет больше пользы. В конце концов, мы смогли договорится о лимите тренировок, после которых я смог бы уйти в так называемую отставку.

Теперь мне приходилось тренировать совсем юных бойцов, натаскивать их и учить бою. Делать так, чтобы они не просто выживали в бою, а побеждали. И, Квестоносец меня побери, у меня получалось это как минимум хорошо, а если и не придираться, то отлично. Список тренировок рос, я радовался жизни. Большие боссы были довольны мной настолько, что даже в какой-то момент предложили мне помощника.

Как всё-таки иногда смеётся над нами судьба. В тот момент, когда я искал её, то не находил. А сейчас, когда уже и позабыл, что искал, она вновь светлым лучиком пробилась в мою жизнь. Впрочем, у этого лучика оказались тёмные глаза, с хитринкой смотрящие на окружающих. И на меня в том числе.

\- Добрый день, я - Улья и меня назначили вашим помощником, - спокойно сказала она.

\- Хм… Знаешь, а ведь мы встречаемся уже не в первый раз. И я много думал о том, как подкатить к тебе. Но ты такая красивая, что я забыл фразу, на которой всё-таки остановился, - я тогда и правда забыл.

\- Да, ты мастер пикапа, - хихикнула она.

Да, пожалуй, в будущем это знакомство станет чем-то большим.


End file.
